This invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems and, in particular, to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems with displays that can be articulated for ease and comfort of viewing.
Designs of ultrasound systems are increasingly taking the comfort and convenience of the user and patient into consideration. These efforts have been stimulated by reports of repetitive stress injuries and by the desire to provide additional comfort and convenience for those using the ultrasound system, including both the operator and the patient. One component of the ultrasound system which is amenable to such designs is the display device on which the diagnostic image is displayed. As the operator is guiding the ultrasound probe over the body of the patient to acquire the anatomy of interest in the field of view of the probe, the operator is constantly watching the image produced by the probe on the system display. To do this comfortably and effectively, the operator needs to position the patient, the operator, and the display in related positions that enable the anatomy of interest to be effectively scanned while the operator watches the ultrasound image on the display. This procedure is aided when the display device, which may be a CRT monitor or a flat-panel display, can be easily moved to the desired viewing position.
To enable the user to adjust the monitor position, some ultrasound systems mount the monitor on the articulation mechanism conventionally found on many computer monitors. These mechanisms include a base mount on which the monitor can swivel about a vertical pivot axis, and which permits the monitor to be rocked about a horizontal axis so as to face more upward or downward toward the operator. It is desirable to facilitate more than just these basic movements, so that the display will have a broader range of movements and to accommodate both the viewing position for the scanning clinician and a viewing position for the patient.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a cart-borne ultrasound system includes an articulating mounting device for the image display. In a preferred embodiment the articulation device has three pivot axes about which the sections of the device can be rotated to provide a wide range of movement. The range of motion is restricted from at least one position where the monitor would interfere with other parts of the system. In the preferred embodiment the articulating mount includes an inclined section which enables the display to clear other parts of the system when being moved, and which prevents the development of a pinch point in the articulating device.